Hand In Hand
by Chocoholic-Wallflower
Summary: What if Violet and Charlie grabbed the apple at the exact same time? How would the scene play out? Mild AU. Could be classified Charlie x Violet 'Charlet'. Violet's POV. 2005 movie universe.


**I haven't written something in months, and to get off my lazy butt (again), I've written a CatCF drabble.**

**I don't own _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_.**

* * *

I couldn't believe it.

This...this room...like that kid in the weird sweater said, it's beautiful! The chocolate river, the candies throughout the place surrounded my vision, even the grass was eye-catching (not that I plan to eat it though). It was something I could only see in a dream, but it was there. For a moment, I almost forgot what I was here for. The prize...I _hope_, no, I _know_ I'm worthy to win that special prize at the end of this tour. And I couldn't let my guard down, a Beauregarde _never_ lets their guard down. So I tried to hide my excitement behind a poker face. Plus, like Mr. Wonka said, we shouldn't get overexcited.

But trust me, it's not easy to not get overexcited in a place like this. My mouth was practically watering for something sugary... Ugh, just thinking that makes me feel like the fat kid in the candy cane shirt...

Everyone was able to look around at their own pace, my mother had gone off somewhere else. So I ran about, grabbing and tasting bits of candy as I kept jogging. Mother tells me I shouldn't eat too much. Could mess up my physical skills, and make me lose my winning streak. What a nightmare that would be. And besides, there could be something even better to try later on in the tour.

Wait, were those apples I just saw? Why would there be apples in a factory intended for candy anyway? Caramel apples? And that doesn't look like an apple tree either... I rushed towards it, wanting to get a better look. Maybe...these apples are super sweet than normal ones. They looked very shiny, and a lovely maroon color.

But my eyes were on the shiniest, most bright red apple that seemed like it was calling out to me. That would be _mine._ The best winner deserves the best apple. But as I grabbed it...

I didn't just feel the smooth strong feel of the fruit, I felt soft flesh as well. It was someone's hand, and I noticed it was rather pale. Not only that, but it felt cold. My eyes glanced upward to see that the hand belonged to that...kid with the weird sweater. What was his name? Chuck? I don't know, I barely know a thing about this boy, except the fact that he was really poor or something.

He looked up at me, a blank expression on his face that I couldn't describe. His blue-gray eyes had this innocent but somehow tragic look, it almost made me want to let go of the apple _I_ deserve and let him have it.

**'Eyes on the prize', remember~? Mother hammered this into your head, and you'd better stay true to that.**

_Violet, c'mon, let him have it. He's poor, and you don't need it. You have more than enough prizes._

**No way Violet, don't give in to some loser kid! You deserve that apple, you saw it first.**

_Please Violet, have a heart..._

The two voices inside my head with conflicting opinions really wasn't helping me.

I couldn't look at him, he _was_ a loser. But why was I letting my guard down? Why couldn't I just pull harder on the apple, receiving what's rightfully mine? Maybe...it was the feel of his hand. It did feel a bit cold, but it was very gentle and almost felt warm. As my fingers wrapped around his own, I could almost imagine his sorrows.

Having little to no money, not to get much of anything to be happy. You wouldn't be able to eat much food, be thinner than a stick, and unbearably weak. That must really suck... Seriously, I feel sorry for this guy.

But still, I pulled the apple out of his hand faster than you can say 'win'. And I immediately took my prized gum out of my mouth, putting it behind my right ear. But why did he still have that same blank face? Isn't he disappointed? Those eyes...still looked back at me. I-I couldn't even look at him. So I turned around to go somewhere else. He's making me feel depressed and weak, I shouldn't be around him.

"Wait!" the boy called out, grabbing me by the arm before I went too far.

What am I thinking? I need to face him and show I'm not weak! A Beauregarde doesn't show fear! I looked at the boy with my poker face.

"Why hold onto it? Why not start a new piece?" he asked me.

Did he just insult what I do? How dare he! "What, my gum?" The gum I've chewed for _over three months_ is special! I worked hard to make that record and I'm _not_ gonna stop now! One day, some other kid could beat my record, I can't have that happen!

"I know you have a record, but is it really that important?"

Okay, now I'm mad! I pointed at him accusingly, "It might not be to you, but to me, it is! I'm a champion, and I don't plan to have that title be taken away! You wouldn't know what it's like, you've probably never won a thing in your life besides that golden ticket!"

But strangely enough, the boy didn't seem fazed, "You might be right, but I wasn't expecting to actually get a golden ticket... I was just buying some chocolate for myself when I managed to find enough money..."

Huh? Why is he so calm about this? Why isn't he fighting back? Is he messing with me? Gah, why did I snap like that? What if Mr. Wonka saw me? I can't embarrass myself, not in front of him!

"It's okay, Violet. I'm sure you're good, deep down..." he suddenly put a hand on my shoulder, which I shrugged off. So apparently he knows my name.

"Mmf..." I mumbled to myself. How embarrassing...

But...I've had enough of this! I said to him, "Y'know what, er-?"

"Charlie." he said his name was.

I hastily held the apple out to Charlie. "Charlie, take this if you want it that badly! Don't expect me to do something like this again." What's wrong with me?

But he pushed it back to me, "Keep it. I think you want it more than I do. Besides, I can always get another one."

Really? He let me have it, just like that? I don't know what to say. I've never met anyone like him before... Seriously, what's wrong with me?

Confused, I simply walked away, rubbing the shining apple before biting into it. It was very sweet indeed, with a bit of a sour taste, like lemonade.

And for a moment, I looked back at Charlie, who picked another apple and bit into it. I saw a smile forming on his lips, obviously enjoying it. I thought to myself; he might seem different, he might have a very complex mind, and he might not be as strong as me, he's not so bad I guess. But that's the last thing that should be on my mind.

I need to keep my eyes on the prize. Make my mother proud. Stay strong, don't let my guard down. Show Mr. Wonka that I'm no ordinary kid he can just ignore. I'm a Beauregarde, Violet Beauregarde, and nothing's going to get in my way of victory!

* * *

**And that's that! I hope I did Violet justice. I wanted to make her seem a little nice, but still make her obviously flawed (and she's a bit of a Wonka fangirl). Did anyone catch the _Peanuts_ reference in there? XD I hoped you readers liked this! So REVIEW, please...**


End file.
